


walking blankets

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Ghost Story AU, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, lapslock, the timeline of the movie doesn't really matter in this au but it is always a constant., wonwoo is a ghost awooooOooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wonwoo is merely but a ghost under a blanket.(or an "a ghost story" au)





	1. i'm not affected, but i totally am

wonwoo walks around his and soonyoung's house, invisible yet seeing. knowing yet wandering.

wonwoo watches soonyoung mourn from his former work table. soonyoung was weeping, yet wonwoo- wonwoo can't hold him. he physically can't, soonyoung will be cold. he doesn't want soonyoung to be cold. soonyoung needs warmth but wonwoo can't give him comfort and warmth. wonwoo is merely but a ghost under a bedsheet.

soonyoung falls asleep, curled under the blanket, exhaustion falling over him. wonwoo would coo if he was still humanly present, but he isn't. he knows it'll stay that way.

wonwoo liked sitting down on the couch, the one soonyoung said was the softest and most comfortable. as a ghost, it still is. soonyoung's hugs were of the same quality yet would cheer wonwoo up whenever he needed cheering up. wonwoo had received one before he died.

wonwoo had been driving safely, with his new book concept just accepted by the publishing company an hour ago. he'd bought a cake to celebrate with soonyoung, with icing flowers and sprinkles on top of chocolate icing, it didn't have anything written because he didn't know what to say. but it all comes to waste when a particular drunk driver decided it would be nice to be drunk and drive around town on a decently sunny afternoon. it ended up with him under this bedsheet so it's not that bad but the fact that he can't interact with soonyoung bothers him.

wonwoo was a simple person; he ate, he slept, he worked, he loved, and he had fun. it's not that wonwoo is thrilled to have died, it's that he misses happy soonyoung, he also wasted good money on cake that soonyoung would have loved but mostly the former. wonwoo didn't like seeing soonyoung troubled or sad, it made him sad, too.

wonwoo is sad. he walks around the neighborhood, seeing another draped blanket on a human-like figure. wonwoo walked over and poked the blanket, the blanket turned, eyeholes facing wonwoo. the ghost told wonwoo that she's waiting for someone, too. wonwoo had learned that the ghost's name starts with j but she couldn't remember the rest. she said she was waiting for another girl, her name starts with j, too, she was human. the conversation ended like that. wonwoo walks home.

wonwoo and soonyoung's friend, jihoon, taught wonwoo a piece on piano. it was soonyoung's favorite piece. wonwoo thought he should play it, and he will, right now. he sits on the chair in front of the grand piano, plays the piece like it's the only composition existing. wonwoo plays it in a loop.

soonyoung then comes home to the 4th loop of the piece but wonwoo doesn't stop until he sees soonyoung with his gaze on the keys playing themselves. the keys can't play themselves but wonwoo's invisible. soonyoung shakes his head and blinks like it's all just a dream, like it's unbelievable. wonwoo can't blame him.


	2. wonwoo and his metaphors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he'd bring the sunflower book to nagoya, akita, shodoshima, mount koya, nachi falls, wherever wonwoo wanted to go to.

soonyoung lays on the floor, hugging one of wonwoo's unpublished books, the existence only known to wonwoo and soonyoung. it had been about a sunflower and the sun, and how one isn't without the other. wonwoo and his metaphors always confused soonyoung, they never helped him in any way, although they're very pretty. wonwoo's writing was always pretty to soonyoung, even if he couldn't understand some metaphors. wonwoo knew he didn't understand metaphors, so he used them to hide the most important details in his books.

he'd hidden the phrase "i love you" with "home is a place where all of the wonwoos, alternate universe or not, want to be. my home is with you. you are my home." soonyoung felt dizzy after reading that but he felt the bursting amount of sincerity in a yellow hardcover notebook where he'd painted a sunflower facing east, where the sun rises, as a gift for wonwoo's 25th birthday.

maybe soonyoung wants to move away. he'd pack all of wonwoo's books, published or not, and bring them with him wherever he goes. he'd bring the sunflower book to nagoya, akita, shodoshima, mount koya, nachi falls, wherever wonwoo wanted to go to.

soonyoung sits up and gets his sketchbook and pencil, starting to draw bits and pieces of wonwoo engraved in his memory. soonyoung knows that wonwoo will just tell him to continue living if he were still present, and soonyoung tries to live every single day normally, acknowledging the prescence of something so normal in the past missing from sight.

soonyoung misses wonwoo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunflower book!!!!


	3. i guess we're both saps, then?

wonwoo strives to remain with soonyoung, he cannot hold up without seeing him. it pains him to just even watch him all by himself but what can he do? wonwoo definitely did not want to be in his current situation, it just wracks his brain about how goddamn lonely it is. poor neighbor, she must've been so lonely.

soonyoung starts to pack his clothes first, then packing wonwoo's, if he isn't going to donate it anyway, why not just take it with him? they're practically the same size, wonwoo's just a bit taller. he then proceeds to put on his favorite hoodie that wonwoo owns- _owned._

wonwoo feels very fond of soonyoung right now, as if he wasn't always. soonyoung buries himself inside wonwoo's massive hoodie while packing his sketchbooks, and wonwoo thinks it is absolutely adorable! he loves soonyoung.

once soonyoung finished packing, he laid down on the floor and read one of the paragraphs in wonwoo's first published book out loud.

" _'The person he loved the most shone against the sun, quietly defeating it's beauty and light. It feels as if they would just float up and replace the sun themself.'_ i can't believe how much of a sap this boy was." he shook his head, a fond smile on his face as he hugs the book close to his chest. soonyoung's breathing relaxes and he falls into a dreamless slumber.

the very next morning when soonyoung wakes up, he mallets a sign on the front yard of _their_ formerly shared home. it says 'for sale' in white bold capital letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took a while for this to be written!! and im sorry abt that. its just that school is tiring i need a break if not my back will break soon. anyways!! i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter... also the new tag... ive changed some things like,,, something that will be revealed in the next chapter. thank you again for your patience!!!

**Author's Note:**

> idk when i'll update but soon. watch me whine at @nesquiknocks on twt!!


End file.
